Snow, Mary, Mamá
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Cómo se desarrollará la relación entre Madre e Hija?


**Snow, Mary, Mamá**

OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC.

Realmente espero la segunda temporada para ver cómo se va a desarrollar la relación madre e hija entre Snow y Emma. Así que mientras tanto lo voy imaginado.

**Snow, Mary, Mamá**

Aún no eran las 6 de la mañana, no había visto el reloj, pero podía asegurarlo, y lo menos que quería era estar fuera de la cama a esa hora de la mañana. Siempre se le había dificultado salir de la cama a tempranas horas, y mucho más si era su día libre, pero su mejor amiga y recientemente descubierta madre, se había empeñado que debían ejercitarse, "entrenar" para estar listos, cualquiera fuera la situación que se les presentara ahora que la magia inundaba Storybrooke y todo parecía estar de cabeza.

- vamos Emma, se nos hace tarde – decía Snow mientras le quitaba la cobija

- Oh por favor!, dame sólo un momento más – decía Emma mientras se cubría nuevamente con las cobijas – es sábado, 5 minutos más – le decía colocando una voz más dulce

- nada de eso, no seas perezosa – le decía Snow mientras le quitaba totalmente la cobija sin darle oportunidad de que la recuperara – todos los días dices lo mismo, arriba, arriba! – haciéndole señas con las manos

- al menos me darás algo de comer? – le preguntó Emma rindiéndose, sabiendo que no lograría que aquella decidida mujer diera el brazo a romper

- nada de eso hasta que hayamos terminado el entrenamiento, por ahora sólo un jugo de naranja – sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación – tienes 5 minutos – le gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras

- como extraño la vieja Mary Margareh – dijo Emma saliendo de la cama y comenzando a vestirse

Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras Snow la esperaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja y la botella de agua para que se hidratara mientras hacían deporte

- Estás lista? – le preguntó Snow – trotaremos hasta el bosque y luego haremos algo de kick boxing, debes estar en forma para las lecciones con la espada

- si señor, lista señor – le respondió Emma haciendo el saludo militar tratando de indicarle cómo se sentía

- ahora tendrás ejercicio extra – le respondió Snow con una sonrisa

Charming estaba tras la isla de la cocina tomándose un jugo antes de irse, tenía trabajo que hacer en la estación del Sheriff, últimamente los problemas se habían incrementado

- papi? – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a James mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro – no vas a ayudarme?

- lo lamento Ems – dándole un beso en la frente – pero estás sola en esto, no es bueno tener en contra a Snow

- gracias James – le respondió ella

Finalmente habían llegado al boque, luego que Snow escogiera la ruta más larga y por tanto con más kilómetros, Emma estaba acostumbrada a ejercitarse, pero llevarle el ritmo a Snow le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Snow quería que aprendiera combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, a montar a caballo, e incluso etiqueta y protocolo, porque después de todo era una ella era una princesa, aunque no estuvieran en la tierra de cuentos de hadas.

- Vamos Emma, concéntrate – le decía Snow luego de derribarla por quinta vez consecutiva – tu puedes hacerlo – dándole la mano para ayudarla a que se colocara de pie

- ya estoy cansada Snow – le dijo irritada – quizás no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto

- claro que lo eres – le respondió ella con determinación – eres mi hija, así que eres perfectamente capaz, Red me enseño cuando huíamos, así que ponte en posición, mi familia no se rinde.

Luego del agotador entrenamiento estaban nuevamente en casa, Snow había tomado una ducha rápida mientras Emma estaba tendida en el sofá sin deseos de moverse porque cada musculo de su cuerpo de dolía. Por fortuna no tenía que ocuparse de Henry hasta más tarde, pues había pasado la noche con Hansel, Gretel y Grace. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía percibir los pequeños ruidos de Snow antes el baño y ahora fuera de él.

- Emma– le habló dulcemente – te preparé un baño con sales y esencias, tómate tu tiempo mientras te preparo un desayuno apropiado – pasándole la mano por la cabeza

- Gracias Mary – le respondió Emma sonriendole, porque ahí estaba de nuevo la dulce y maternal Mary Margareth que Emma conocía

Realmente le estaba resultando complicado lidiar con su madre, no terminaba de asimilar las dos personalidades tan diferentes que ésta poseía y por eso prefería llamarla con un nombre u otro dependiendo de la situación, pues Snow era una mujer fuerte, aguerrida, decidida, que pateaba traseros y se enfrentaba a lo que fuera sin importar las consecuencias, sólo por la convicción de que era lo correcto. Y por otro lado estaba Mary Margareth, la mujer tierna, inocente, tímida, que prefería muchas veces sacrificarse a sí misma para evitarle algún tipo de daño a los demás. Snow y Mary eran como el día y la noche.

Emma se tomó su tiempo en la tina para relajar su dolorido cuerpo, cuando salió, la mesa estaba servida con un suculento desayuno recién hecho, su favorito cuando tenía suficiente tiempo para disfrutarlo. Huevos con jamón, rollos de canela, chocolate caliente y pan tostado con mermelada de mora.

Emma se sentó a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, miró de nuevo a Mary, sonriéndole dándole las gracias y ahí estaba de nuevo, no era ni Snow, ni Mary, era mamá.

- pasa algo Ems? – le preguntó al ver como la miraba

- no nada – mintió concentrándose en el desayuno

- no tienes que decírmelo si no lo deseas – le contestó – pero no tienes que mentirme – sonriéndole y apretándole la mano

- no es nada mamá – en serio, sonriéndole con sinceridad, Emma adoraba estos momentos con su madre, cuando Snow y Mary convergían.

- entonces por qué me has estado llamado, Snow, Mary o mamá, y no me refiero sólo al día de hoy – pues esta era una situación que llevaba varios días, casi desde que su memoria había retornado, claro que el "mamá" se había incorporado no hace mucho.

- porque – comenzó a decir – es así como te veo cuando te llamo de alguna de esas formas – finalmente lo había dicho. Snow la miró indicándole que necesitaba una explicación más amplia. Bueno Snow patea traseros, incluido el mío – sonrió – es fuerte y obstinada. Mary es dulce, tímida, es mi amiga que se preocupa por mi – guardó silencio por un momento para mirarla directamente a los ojos – y eres mamá justo como ahora, cuando Snow y Mary se fusionan, eso realmente me gusta, porque puedo ver mi madre en tus ojos. – finalizó

- esa soy realmente – dijo Snow limpiándose un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – sólo que no ha sido fácil adaptarme teniendo dos vidas en mi cabeza, pero ser tu madre es lo que más he querido desde que supe que estabas en camino – sonrió – prometo no patearte el trasero tan seguido, pero que conste que si no eres bueno peleando no lo heredaste de mi – sonriendo ahora ampliamente – así que mamá eh? – Preguntándole con algo de seriedad – sólo mamá

- sólo mamá – respondió Emma observándola

- trabajaremos en ello – dijo Snow haciéndole una promesa silenciosa a su hija que sería la madre que ella deseaba – ahora termina tu desayuno Ems que se enfría - tocando la barbilla de su hija – te amo Emma, sin importar si en algún momento ves a Snow, Mary o mamá, te amo de cualquier manera con todo mi corazón.

- gracias le dijo Emma – volviendo al desayuno, sonriendo y sintiendo un gran descanso, se había quitado un peso de encima, porque sin importar que, la mujer que tenía al frente, la amaba sin lugar a dudas, finalmente tenía a su madre con ella, lo que siempre había deseado.

**Fin**


End file.
